Precursor to the legends:The Chronicle of Ryuujin
by twilight dragon god
Summary: Few have ever heard his story, fewer people will ever truly tell the tale. But, I am one of those few who will ever be able to tell you his story. The story of the young dragon known as Ryuujin and the story of his horrifying past and ordeals!


The story of Ryuujin son of Malefor

Charles: Most of you might know who ryuujin is from my other story, WHICH ONLY HAS 10 OR 12 REVIEWS COME ON!. ***clams down*** Sorry about that sometimes low reviews can have sever adverse affects. Anyway this is an attempt to bring myself more reviewer and more followers. So this story will be two things one a point of view story (Ryuujin's of course) and will have very little to do with Spyro or Cynder sorry to say. It will try to mostly fill in Ryuujin's back ground which I feel is horribly unexplained but maybe not, I am my own worst critic. And will try to do a funny(try is the key word here) at the end, where I'll spin a wheel and pull random characters from their universes and chat 'em up well any long winded here and I'm sure your tried of listening to me. So on with the story!

Btw in this story even at threes years of age young dragons have great mind and can speak fairly well, cause what else would you expect from dragons? Right? Whatever even if its a bad excuse on with the story!

As well most of this chapter may seem childish,but thats how I ment it to be. So a part or 2 might not make much sense.

9856977947659865808645869586958694579578

I was a fairly typical for offspring of dragon nobility, I mean I am the crown prince of Esricith and sole heir to the kingdom. But it barely mattered to me when I was younger, the only thing I cared about was getting away from that vindictive nanny shrill, and exploring the forest and caves near the city, basicly just having fun. I had a few friends, but not many , though they were enough to keep me happy. Mostly this was due to not having a element or one I could use, so that tended to hurt my chances with gaining friends. but Heck I was to married off to the emperors daughter, who was a great friend mine, when the time came of course. So I was happy enough. most of the time I would spend my days avoiding nagging naga shrill and hanging out with my friends few they may be. But one day came, when I reached three years of age, it was a fairly quite evening until it happened, it brought my world down around me.

(%&*5*(%^(%^*65)

"Pest!" I muttered at one of my friends. "honestly Zwealth, can you show some sign of having a brain?"i was speaking of course of my friends bone headed plan to break into the town freezer for some fresh meat.

"what do you mean Ryuu?" I snarled at him as he took a bite out of his prized meat.

"it's NOT RYUU for the last time Zwealth!" I felt my blood boiling at the short name my friend had called me for most of my life. This idiot was a run of the mill fire dragon. Nothing really special about him aside from being a noble.

"calm down Ryuujin." Sira spoke in her kind clam tone, trying to clam me. Sira was a clam Dragoness, dull gold scales graced her form, while her eyes were a pure silver. Of course I would expect anything less of the emperors daughter. "besides." I heard her continue. "if Ryuujin wasn't there Zwealth, you be speading a day in jail if he didn't to bale you out, 'again'." to this I saw Zwealth only pout and mutter' something about 'the two love birds always against him' to which he received a sharp smack from Sira's tail.

'lucky for him our tail weapon haven't grown yet' I thought while laughing at Zweath being toppled over onto his back by Sira's slap, and laughing at her redding blush and anger at him. I took another bite out of the raw venison that I had nabbed earlier, I might be a noble, I hated to admit it, but even I can't resist the sweet call of this meat.

"come on Sira!" Zwealth began, rubbing his cheek with his tail. "Most here know you have a huge crush on Ryuujin!" I sighed as he proclaimed that last one to the Heavens. Which got him blasted by Sira's light element, and got launched into a nearby tree. I could only burst out laughing at the sight, and against my better judgment I continued on with Zweath's taunt. "Sira I am hurt do you really not think of me that way!" this only increase her anger at me, and she tried to blast me in the same way she had Zwealth. I quickly took flight taking the venison with me of course. "is that really the best your light element can conjure!"

she growled at me at began to fly as well, trying to take me out she darted. I moved only a inch, dogging her. Although she quickly turned around and rammed into my back, sending me to meet the ground.

"AHHH okay!okay I give!"I felt Sira's claw laying on my neck. As I pled with her to stop.

"you know how to make me stop say it!" she chided. I was confused for a moment of what she was asking then I felt my face heat up.

"NO WAY! NOWAY AM I ADMITTING THAT!" I began to sqruim violently under her grip, one thing she topped me at was her power, and she was holding me to the ground with it.

"oh come now why is it that bad?" She asked poking fun at me still.

There was one other thing aside from that, that would get me out of this, it would be embarrassing ,but I had to! "there is no way I admitting my love for you!" I tensed up as I hoped the desired effect would take place.

"wh-wha-!" she had relented at that moment and I had her! I shifted my weight and threw her off me, I quickly coiled my tail around her wings and tail and quickly shoved her to the ground like she had me!

"now what were you saying Sira?" I grinned as I turned the tables on her. "is this really all our future empress has for us!" I spoke with an unneeded chiding venom, I felt a dark feeling of pride of triumph over her and it felt good. "if your so weak as to believe a small lie like that, your rule won't last a month!

"HEY RYUUJIN LAY OFF! Zwealth yelled but it fell on deaf ears.

"okay fine! Just let me go Ryuujin!" she shouted this surprised me a great deal her tone had jumped from having fun to fear, panic and disgust? I moved off of her rather quickly, and gazed at her as she got up off the ground. Watching her I could tell she was flustered and seemed to have some hurt pride. I felt a chilled creep up my backbone and she turned to look at me. Sadness, hurt, and fear had taken over her vibrant eyes as she looked at me.

Then I felt like I had done something horribly wrong, the dark feeling had vanished from me. "Sira i-" I began but was cut off.

"STAY BACK RYUUJIN!" I visibly reeled back when she shouted at me. "just stay away from me!" she shouted. "i want nothing to do with you anymore!" I could only watch stunned as she ran off tears falling from her eyes.

"Sira wait!" I called after her.

(later on)

&($($*% %^$ &

I sat on a rooftop hanging my head over the side watching the sunset. _I was watching it as almost to drown my sarrows in it's light. 'light? Where is she?" I questioned myself._ I heard the sound of flying dragon coming in for a landing.

"what do you want Zwealth?" how I knew it was him? No one else in there right mind would 'ever' brother me, when I go off to think. Of course Zwealth was never in his right mind.

"Not much Ryuu, I tried looking for her bu-" he stopped mid-sentance. My hearing perked a bit trying to figure out what he was saying. "but I think she may have already left the city."

I sighed at what he said. "what did I do wrong Zwealth?" I just continued to watch the sun slowly begin to hide itself as I asked.

"Well I not really good with this sort of thing, or even know what to say to make you feel better."

"i would've told you that!" I half snapped at him.

"yeah, but really thing that I can say is girls right?"

I didn't respond to him or even heard what he said, I could only watch the setting sun with a festering sadness in my soul.

(night)

$%^$&^*%*^*%*&%

I yawned as I made my way toward my room. The night was looming and I was ready for sleep although something was kind of nagging me, the palace seemed empty and their weren't any guards or servants around. I stop and tried to listen for anyone, but there wasn't any sound, I quickly became unsettled.

'where is everyone, I'm in no way a fan of crowds bu-!" my thoughts were cut off as I turned a corner and stepped in a pool of red liquid, staring down at my mind stopped processing and my eyes widened in fear, as I looked toward the source of it. Laying there with cold dead eyes was one of the dragon guards. Covered in deep gashes and cut and shredded wings, eyes shifted toward a full view of the hallway it was horrifying. It was painted in blood from multiple victims who now all layed dead or on the brink there of. I slowly stepped backwards as fear was calling for me to run, only to slip in a pool of blood, as I slammed onto the floor I regained my senses and one thought entered my mind 'my parents' a new fear welled up within me as I realized what might have happened to them. I quickly rose from the pool of blood and darted down the hallway toward the royal cambers, countless dead servants passed me, the foul stench of the dead entered my nose, only serving o increase my worry. Then I made it, only a few steps from my parents room, I heard my father speaking.

"**H****e has ****density**** far beyond those of ****simply**** being king**." it sounded like my father, but something sounded beyond strange about, distorted almost. I quietly made the few last feat to the room and tried to peak around the corner. My body jerked as I gazed in, my father standing on his hind legs drenched in blood, he held my mother by her neck against the wall via his claws.

"I wont let him be consumed by your darkness!" her voice managed to mutter out out my father. I heard him only chuckle in response to her in his distorted voice.

"**this isn't darkness it is power!" **he firmed his grip on my mothers neck and threw her to the side, I gasped as this happened to her, Hearing me mother mother quickly cast her gaze at me and called out.

"Ryuujin run!" My father quickly turned around and caught me in his gaze, his eyes were not the cool and collected ones I had grown up with, now they were a soul piecing yellow, though I did not get much of a chance to look before my mother yelled at me.

"RYUUJIN RUN!" I did immediately as I was told, I took off running back down the hall way past the dead bodies and hardened blood on the floor. I heard my father let out a deafening roar from where I was,i quickly picked up my pace and dashed onward, away from him. I could hear a loud demonic roar ring out from behind me. And at that moment I made it foe the closest window and took off, towards Esricithian woodlands

0946785967&^%^8

inside the Esricith forest

I sat panting against a large oak tree, my entire life was falling apart in just one day. 'I just lost one of my best friends, and my father has turned into a psychopathic killer for no reason!' just as I finished my thoughts I heard the colossal wings of my father flying overhead. Once more fear began to flow though my veins, 'gotta keep moving!' I quickly got up and pandered onwards hoping to avoid him. I walked though the dense forest for hours later on, I now had several cut from going though brush and other objects of the woods. But what choice did I have if I went up in the air he would find me in less than a minute. 'why was he doing this!' I thought. 'he wasn't acting anything like the father I grew up with!' I could still feel those dark yellow eyes staring at me, like they were trying to tear apart my soul! I shivered at the thought of them. I shook my head clear and tried to continue on.

Surprisingly it seemed that my father could find any trace of me. I sighed with relief. 'I could've sworn he would've found me by now!' I always loved these woods, but now I couldn't find any time to enjoy nature. I was running for my life in a sense right now, well not running but walking never mind. It was eerily silent no birds deer or bugs to be hread or seen, which was something that was never a good sign, I stopped dead in my tracks straight ahead was a dead deer with several beings hovering above it, covered in moss and dirt for skin and holding dull stone knives poking at the dead corpse, they didn't seem to have much in the way of smarts. But I began to sense a dark energy from them.

'father must have sent them!' I thought, I violently shook my head. 'no he would never use such dark magic...would he?' clearing my head of any thought I decided to try to avoid them, I slowly backed up and bumped, quickly looking behind me I saw one of these creatures as it brought down a blade on me! The blade cut into me then came to a halt, something had stopped it. once more I felt that dark feeling, I wanted to fight. I wanted to win...i wanted BLOOD!

$%&^*(&)**&)^%*#$&^*&())_*)()

btw I am sorry these chaps are short, around 2.5k is all I can muster before I run out of ideas. So until then later

P.S. The thing mentioned in the Beginning won't be till the next chapter.


End file.
